Strange as Fiction
by deadliving
Summary: Jimmy Valentine hates everything fictional, thats simple. But when he ends up in a world of fiction, his role is reversed, cartoons hate him. Could he survive his nightmare?


**This is my first musical X-over, and I hope to get some reviews.**

**Most songs used will be someone else's because I lack musical talent.**

**Jimmy Valentine hates fiction, it's just that simple. But when he wakes up in a realm of Deadliving, his role is reversed. Fictional characters hate him. Will Jimmy go back home?**

Jimmy Valentine is as average as a teenager comes. He walks up stairs to brush his pearly white teeth. He placed his glasses into their case before he went to sleep. He glares in the mirror. He was 6 ft even, with the beginnings of a mustache. His unbrushed black hair resembled a sheep dog's, and the bags under his eyes accented his black eye. He was hit by his father again. His father was abusive man, and molded everyone around him the way he wanted them to be, often by violence.

Jimmy didn't even live with that man anymore. He lived in an apartment above a pet shop on Passyunk ave. in Philadelphia with an exchange student from Israel, Ari Mindel, and a German jr. biologist, Khira Li Knisely. Both were pretty good room mates, although the other two constantly yelled at each other in French. Besides that the only problem he had with the two; they enjoyed fiction.

Ari was a fan of Happy Tree Friends, NCIS, Final Destination,Avatar; the last airbender, Phineas and Ferb, Pokemon, etc., and wrote ballads about his made up characters. Khira li had a scholarship in theology, literature, and mythology, Twilight in German, English, and French, was a fan of Harry Potter and West side story, had DVD's full of videos she had taken from the internet, and wrote stories online. Jimmy honestly hated the idea of fiction. If it can't be backed up in reason or truth, it should not exist, in his mind.

He slips into his bathrobe and walks out into the living room. Sitting on the couch, Khira li was watching some videos from the Internet. "You Americans and your problem with nudism!" She say glaring at Jimmy's robe. "Well, would you woll-want to watch this with mich-me?" Although her German cut her English, he could tell what she wanted. He glared over at the TV screen. Two gay unicorns were harassing another.

"Nah, I'm just hungry." he mutters. He passes her and opens the refridgerator door. He pulls out a slice of cold Pizza, examines it, and takes a large bite out of it. "When I settle down, I hope my leibste won't do stupid things like eat frozen pizza." Ari bursts through the door, his cheeks red from the cold, and a joyful smile plastered to his face.

"Mrs. Baggot died today!" He yells excitedly. Jimmy drops his pizza on to Khira's lap.

"Or that..." she moans disgusted.

"The witch-hunt is over! Ding dong the wicked witch is dead!" he rejoices. Mrs. Baggins was the landlord. She was abusive to her children, got her animal stock from illegal sources, was a drunk, accused numerous times of dealing narcotics, a prostitute, and a greedy woman. Most believe if she was murdered, her killer would be hailed as a hero. She demanded payment for rent everyday, knocking on the door to the apartment at the most inconvenient times of night.

"Tonight, we shall celebrate this victory in life!" Khira li proclaims. She pulls from on the TV, a DVD, labeled: Watch at your own risk. "Es horror movies, scary stories, und scary videos vom the Web!" Ari smiles, but Jimmy frowns.

"I'm going to bed." Jimmy protests. Ari puts his arm on Jimmy's shoulder.

"Come on, my friend, with horror stories, you can escape your boring reality." Ari persuades.

"But my reality is exciting enough. I live with an Israeli exchange student and a young german biology teacher, in South Philly where there is a gun fight or police shootout everyday, and My girlfriend lives a block away. What is better than that?" both frown.

He assumes the silence is his que to exit. He slowly backs away into his room.

He falls back spread eagle, and curls up into his blankets. Ari leaps from nowhere on to Jimmy, laptop in his arms. "Hey look at this!" He exclaims. Ari shows him a Fan fiction profile, with the name Deadliving. "He and I loves similar things. You should check him out." with that, Ari leaves Jimmy to read the profile alone. Jimmy glares at the profile.

"He doesn't get it. I hate the shit you make. But guess, what. I can hurt, you but there is nothing you can do for 'comupence'. Nothing you can do can hurt me. Fiction will never hurt me." Jimmy maniacally cautioned the computer.

He was wrong, though, and his comupence wasn't far away.

**Review, even if you hate it.**


End file.
